


Mr. Popo Chronicles

by Saiyan Tails (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Saiyan%20Tails
Summary: A humorous look at Mr. Popo's creepiness. Each chapter revolves around a specific character.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Goku

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first three chapters of this 6 years ago. I never transitioned it over here from ff.net because I didn't know if I would ever continue.
> 
> This chapter takes place when young Goku was training at Kami's lookout

Goku woke to a ticklish feeling spreading from his foot. “What-“ he muttered opening his groggy eyes. The sight that met him caused him to lose his train of thought. Mr. Popo was sitting at the edge of the bed cradling his right foot in his lap pressing with his fingers into the skin. 

“Oh, good morning, Goku . Would you care for a foot massage?” Mr. Popo’s devious smile caused Goku to shiver. 

“No, thank you, Mr. Popo, that’s alright. I think I'll just go get breakfast.”

“Oh, but you trained awfully hard yesterday. Your feet feel pretty tense to me. Are you sure you don’t what me to work the sore muscles?”

“Uh…” Goku stared blankly at Mr. Popo. “No, thank you, I am starving”

“Alright then” Mr. Popo smiled deviously as he watched Goku run off towards the kitchen. 


	2. Dende

Mr. Popo poured a bit more water over the Lily Flowered Tulips. The orange, pink, and purple blossoms filled the morning air with a sweet and tangy scent. Mr. Popo smiled happily at his work until he heard footsteps nearing him. He turned his head spotting Dende’s approach. 

“Oh, Dende, don’t the flowers look wonderful this morning?” Dende nodded smiling softly at them. Mr. Popo was struck by a devious idea. He got up from his squatted position, backing up to about where Dende currently stood. 

“They smell wonderful as well. Why not go take a sniff?”

Dende hesitated for a few seconds but hedecided there would be no harm in spending a few more minutes in the garden. When he reached the flower bed he realized he would have to lean over in order to get a good whiff of them. Reluctantly he did so, fully aware of the eyeful that Mr. Popo was now enjoying. Dende savored the smell for a few seconds before quickly taking his leave. 

Mr. Popo smiled deviously after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why I chose these flowers when I wrote this since I looked up what they smell like but could not find any description.


	3. Oolong

Oolong was bored and what better thing to do when you’re bored than to look at women’s panties? He’d seen quite a few collections and even though panties never got old no matter how many times you looked at them, today he wanted to see new ones. He’d seen Chichi’s long ago, back when Goku was still ignorant of intricacies of sex and first married. He’d seen Bulma’s back during their travels. One person he had never discussed panties with was Mr. Popo. Now that guy might have a whole heap of panties he was hiding. Deciding this was a great idea, head headed to Kami’s Lookout.

He found Dende overlooking the vast drop. “Hey there, Dende. Do you know where Mr. Popo is?”

“Ah, he’s in his room I think.”

Without thinking much about it, Oolong ventured toward the mentioned room. He could see Mr. Popo through the cracked door. “Hey, Mr. Popo, you wouldn’t happen to have a ladies' panty collection, would you?”

“Of course I do!” Mr. Popo said turning a devious smile at him. “I take quite pride in it.”

“Oh, well great. Mind if I have a look?”

“Not at all. You’ll have to come in, though, since I can’t carry them all.”

Oolong’s eyes sparkled and he walked over to the drawer that Mr. Popo was pointing at. As he began to inspect the dainty garments he heard the click of a door.

For some reason, Mr. Popo released a terrifying laugh which sent chills over Oolong’s skin.

“Uh, Mr. Popo, what are you doing?”

“Nothing that you need to worry about.” He then picked up a few stray pairs of panties and shoved them into Oolong’s face. He rubbed them roughly as he laughed maniacally.


	4. Piccolo

Stillness. Piccolo breathes through his nose, relishing the quiet stillness. He could stay like this forever, and almost does, meditating more often than probably anyone else in the world. Such practice has taught him to still an unstill world and find peace even through thunderstorms. However, there are even limits to his ability. It’s not often these are tested, but one black creature thinks it a good idea. 

Mr. Popo. The only downside to residing at Kami’s lookout. Piccolo has lost count of how many times he has imagined tossing the bugger over the edge of the tower. Of course, the devil would probably call upon his flying carpet, making the act useless. Still, it might be worth a try. Especially now, when a tickling sensation trails over his face and down the side of his body. It is a feather held by Mr. Popo. Piccolo’s eyes are still firmly shut, but he knows this, knows far too well. For one Dende would never do such a thing, and second, this is not the first time Mr. Popo has done this. Unfortunately. 

The tickling continues, to the point that Piccolo’s eye begins to twitch and the silence in his brain has been replaced with a mantra of “bug off bug off bug off.” 

He meets the breaking point when the feather actually pokes inside his nose. “Mr. Popo!” he roars. 

Of course, Mr. Popo seems not to care that he is the most powerful Namekian. He just laughs looking far too pleased with himself. “Oh, Piccolo, did I disturb you?”

Piccolo glares. “Don’t you have things to do?”

“Ah, yes, but aren’t people better than things?”

Piccolo stretches his arms getting ready to test his long throw.


	5. Bra

“Hi, little girl. What is your name?”

The blue haired girl looks up at him nervously. “B-bra,” she says quietly.

“Oh?” The way the man’s eyes sparkle make the girl take a step back. “Do you know what a bra is, little girl?”

“Uh, no?” Mommy said it was something she would need later. 

He grinned at her full of teeth. He kind of reminded her of a big bad wolf. “A bra is something big girls wear to cover their bobbies. It makes them look rounder and better and look hella fine.”

Her face scrunched up. Why would she need to cover up her bobbies? “But why? Guys don’t have to wear a bra.”

“No, they don’t. Guys don’t even have to wear a shirt if they don’t want to.” For some strange reason, he decided to demonstrate by removing his shirt. 

The little girl was about to make up an excuse to leave when the man started reaching toward her. “But I guess if you don’t think your bobbies need to be covered—”

“Mr. Popo!” 

“Mommy!” Bra flung herself at her mom’s leg and started crying. 

“Don’t you dare touch my daughter, you hear me?”

As usual, Mr. Popo did not seem phased in the least. “Yes, ma’am,” he said with an insincere salute. 


	6. Chichi

“Hey, Chichi!”

Chichi turns from the stove at the sound of her husband’s voice. “Welcome home, hon.” The smile on her face falls instantly at the sight that greets her. Goku stands there, typical goofy grin in-place, but beside him stands the most untypical companion. Her forehead throbs at the mere sight of him. “Goku,” she says, trying very hard to keep her voice steady, “you did not tell me you were bringing company over.”

“Oh, uh,” Goku pauses to scratch the back of his head, “it was sort of a spur of the moment decision.”

“Is that right.”

Their guest speaks up. “Oh, yes. I was the one that asked to come visit.”

Chichi forces a smile. “Well, let me just see if I can stretch this meal for another mouth.” She turns away from the man to look at the skillet of fried rice and sighs. Who is she kidding? This probably isn’t even enough for the four of them to begin with. Damn Saiyan stomachs. “Let me just get started on some chicken to go with this.”

She turns toward the fridge only to be met with pitch-black skin and large non-blinking eyes. “Dende!” She shrieks.

Mr. Popo smirks. “Did I frighten you?”

Chichi bites her lip. “Yes, you did, actually. Mind giving me a bit of space to work with?”

“I could help you.” The man takes a step closer. She tries to step back but is met with the stove. 

What the hell is Goku doing? Shouldn’t he be protecting his wife’s chastity or something? She would look over to tell him so with a nasty glare except she is far too nervous to take her eyes off this creeper. “No, that’s alright.”

“Are you sure?” He steps even closer so that there is hardly any space separating them. Chichi is reduced to two decisions: call for Goku’s help which may result in nothing but a smirk from Mr. Popo, or she can settle this matter herself which might, hope to Dende, show this creepy little man that she is no pushover. So, in a second her mind is made up. She reaches behind her grabbing the skillet of fried rice and slams it down hard onto his head. 

He crumples to the floor and Chichi jumps to the opposite side of the room. Goku is nowhere to be seen. Stomping into the living room, she hollers, “Goku! Get your Saiyan butt out here and clean up your mess.”

Goku instant transmissions into the doorway, nervously looking into the kitchen where an unconscious Mr. Popo lays as well as a floor covered with rice and vegetables. “Aw, but Chichi, I didn’t make the mess.”

“Really?” She stabs a finger to his chest. “You’re the idiot that brought a creeper into our home. What if he had done something to poor Goten, huh?”

“I know! But you didn’t see how creepy he was when he told me to bring him here. I don't know what he would have done if I said no”

“I don’t want to hear it. You get rid of him. Now!”

Goku lowered his head in despair. “Yes, Chichi.” 


End file.
